


five: lost

by mikronicos



Series: LadyNoir July 2019 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: Childhood friends!au. Marinette and Adrien get lost.





	five: lost

**Author's Note:**

> soz m8s

"Mawinette! Mawinette!" Adrien calls out, high-pitched. "Whewe awe you, Mawi!" His eyes sting, and he stumbles blindly. One misplaced tree root and he goes sprawling, scraping his knees and elbows. He sobs, tucking his knees to his head. 

"Adwi?" Marinette calls, following the sound of tiny hiccups and sobs. "Adwi, keep yewwing! I'm coming"

Adrien hears her in the distance. "Mawi! Mawinette, I'm ovew hewe! Neaw the big twee!" And that he was, near the giant maple that encroached the property near his family home. He hears little footsteps, and looks up to see his best friend, Marinette, looking at him with big blue eyes. His eyes well up with tears, and he lunges for her and hugs her. "I was so scawed! Don't do that again, pwease!" 

She smiles a grin only half-filled with teeth. "Of couwse."


End file.
